Angel
Angel's past is quite a mystery, and she has never once mentioned it. All that is known about her is that she one day showed up at the front of the gates of Heaven's Judgement wanting to join the team. She is ecstatic about being part of the team and is always happy to help out. She can mostly be seen by Lumera's side and shows only the greatest loyalty towards her and the cause. Angel likes to show newcomers around the city and has quite the positive attitude. Angel belongs to ☀http://sophiathehusky333.deviantart.com/ Physical Description An all white light dragoness which yellowish/gold markings. Along Angel's body there are multiple markings in the shape of a star, there is one on her forehead and two, each located the top part of her legs there are also one star located at the top of each wing. She has markings that outline her wings and golden markings on the top of her spikes which glow in the dark. She has five towering spikes on her head that follow down to the base of her neck. The spikes resume after her wings and carry on till the middle part of her tail. Her tail tip is in the form of a diamond and has a yellow center less diamond marking on it. There are also two large yellow/gold spikes that veer off of the end of her tail. She has spurs on the back of her legs that are facing downward, and golden claws. Elemental Abilities Angel is a Light dragon, as a result she can control and utilize the powerful element of Light. ''Light Beam: ''Angel fires a concentrated beam of light that cuts through her enemies, singing their body with extreme heat and energy. ''Light Blast: ''Angel gathers Light Energy in her mouth in the form of a sphere. When enough energy has been gathered she fires the ball at her enemies where it explodes on contact. Personality Angel is quite the happy type. She tends to tease dragons who are on a lower rank than her, although she means good. When one insults her, she warns them for the first time to never do it again. The second time one shall insult her again, she won't hesitate to deal serious physical damage to the person. She stays loyal to Queen Lumera and would never think of betraying, hurting or disrespecting her queen. Bio Angel keeps her younger years hidden towards mostly everybody. Nobody really knows as to why she does this. Relationships Lumera Lightstar Her Queen whom she is undoubtedly loyal to. She eagerly follows Lumera's commands and is willing to die for her leader. She views Lumera as a very caring and amazing individual and dedicates her strength to Mera's cause. Lumera is currently Angel's mentor and is teaching her all about the secrets the Light element holds. Saphira Bjartskular She is very respectful of her, especially after Saphira saved her from nearly falling to her death. Knockout These two are total goofs together and love to poke fun and joke about random things. Their favorite activity to do together is watch funny videos or commentaries online. Echo She teases him for being a wimp when it comes to incredibly terrifying scary games. Gallery Angel and lumera by fang180-d7jibi8.jpg Angel Broken Light copy.jpg A Blazing Angel copy.jpg Trivia * Although she wears a lot of golden bracelets, a necklace and more, she often takes them off to prevent red marks. * During her first lesson in flight training, she tried to jump off a great height and fly. This attempt almost led to her death if it wasn't for Saphira. Category:Characters Category:Team Light